Jane et Lisbon voient rouges
by Lauraaa21
Summary: Une altercation retentit dans le bureau de Lisbon. A partir de ce moment, plus rien ne sera pareil entre Jane et Lisbon, les deux êtres ont des intérêts différents mais est-ce que la séparation est pour autant la meilleure des solutions?


Une dispute venait d'éclater entre Jane et Lisbon. Les bureaux du CBI étaient calmes depuis cette altercation. Jane était retourné dans son grenier et Lisbon fulminait toute seule dans son bureau en remplissant des dossiers. Cette dispute avait été plus violente que d'habitude. En général, Jane savait y faire avec Lisbon, il savait qu'elle avait tendance à se laisser attendrir, même quand il s'agissait de John le rouge. Mais cette fois, Jane avait été trop loin. Il avait arrêté un homme par ses propres moyens, croyant une fois encore que c'était John le rouge mais l'homme en question n'avait rien d'un meurtrier. Il était blanc comme neige et Jane n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Le patron de Lisbon avait donc demandé pourquoi cet homme était en garde à vue et elle n'en savait rien. Jane ne l'avait même pas mise au courant. Elle a donc dû subir les remontrances de son patron qui lui expliquait clairement qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur Jane. Depuis un certain bout de temps, c'est Jane qui maîtrisait tout et non Lisbon. Son orgueil en avait pris un coup et ça en était plus qu'assez pour elle. Le mieux était de trouver Jane et de lui déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle le croisa quelques instants plus tard et lui demanda de la suivre à son bureau, il s'exécuta.

Jane ! Comment avez-vous pu ? Je ne suis au courant de rien moi ici ! Qui est cet homme ? Quelle preuve avez-vous contre lui ? criai-t-elle.

- Lisbon, calmez-vous, ce n'est pas si grave. J'ai ramené cet homme au CBI pour l'interroger. Il semblerait que Rosalind Harker se trouvait chez lui la semaine dernière. Elle ne veut pas avouer que c'est John le rouge mais je sens qu'elle ment. Je sais que c'est lui, seulement je n'ai pas encore de preuve. Mais j'en trouverais ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela !

- M'inquiéter ? Jane ! C'est de la pure folie ! Vous devenez complètement fou ! Depuis quand on arrête un homme sans avoir de preuve ? Rosalind Harker est dans notre camp, si elle dit que ce n'est pas John le rouge alors il faut la croire ! Jusque-là vous l'avez cru sur parole, si vous commencez à changer de tactique, tout le travail que vous avez effectué jusque-là ne signifie plus rien ! Et quand vous voulez arrêter quelqu'un, la première chose à faire est de m'en parler !

- Lisbon, vous savez très bien que l'affaire John le rouge est la mienne. Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord là-dessus. Je veux être le seul à venger ma femme et mon enfant.

- Au diable la vengeance ! Je ai par-dessus la tête de vos sottises ! Grâce à vous, Wainwright a une piètre opinion de moi et la façon dont je gère mon équipe. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous !

- C'est moi qui ne pense qu'à moi ? Non mais je rêve ! La seule chose qui compte pour vous est votre travail ! Il n'y a rien à côté. Votre vie ne se résume qu'à ça et vous voulez empêcher le bon déroulement d'une enquête simplement parce que vous voulez vous faire bien voir auprès de vos supérieurs ! Si ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme ça !

Vous allez me parler sur un autre ton Jane, je n'aime pas ça du tout ! Et vous dites que l'enquête se déroule bien ? Mais quelle enquête ? Il n'y a plus d'enquête ! C'est vous qui faites tout en solitaire en ce qui concerne l'affaire John le rouge ! Vous n'êtes même pas conscient que c'est dangereux, que vous pourriez mourir et que vous pourriez blesser les gens qui vous aiment. Mais ça, vous vous en foutez ! Tout ce qui vous importe c'est la vengeance, vous êtes enfermé dans votre passé. Et bien vous savez quoi ? Restez-y autant que vous voulez dans le passé ! Je ne m'occupe plus de vous, je ne veux plus de vous dans mon équipe. Débrouillez-vous avec Wainwright, il vous trouvera un bon poste !

Jane n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais elle n'avait autant haussé le ton. Toutes les têtes étaient retournées vers le bureau de Lisbon. Tout le monde les avait entendu. Jane ne se sentit pas très bien, il se sentait offensé mais en même temps il culpabilisait.

Très bien, dit-il.

Il ferma la porte doucement et s'en alla. Il se sentait dévisagé mais il s'en fichait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à ce moment précis alors il se prépara un thé et monta au grenier. Il s'assied devant la fenêtre et il réfléchissa.

Van Pelt, Cho et Rigsby ne disait rien mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. C'est Rigsby qui brisa le silence en premier :

- Vous croyez que Lisbon va vraiment virer Jane ?

- Je crois que c'est déjà fait, répondit Cho avec son air indifférent.

- Dur !

- J'espère que ça va s'arranger, le CBI sans Jane c'est plus vraiment le CBI, dit Van Pelt tristement.

* * *

Pendant qu'elle écrivait, Lisbon réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle venait de dire à Jane. Il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour de toute façon. Elle a toujours soutenu Jane dans ses moments les plus durs et lui, en retour, il jouait de sa gentillesse pour subvenir à son besoin de vengeance. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Elle se remémora chacune des paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangé. Elle regretta les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés. En réalité, elle ne voulait pas virer Jane. Il était un bon élément dans son équipe mais il fallait qu'elle se montre plus forte que lui pour une fois, qu'elle lui montre que c'est elle la chef. Seulement voilà, son trop plein d'orgueil lui empêcherait de s'excuser et d'avouer à Jane son souhait qu'il reste dans l'équipe. Tant pis ! Il reviendra peut-être de lui-même, il viendra sûrement s'excuser et tout repartira comme sur des roulettes. Mais elle ne croyait pas si bien dire…

* * *

Jane rassemblait les quelques affaires qui étaient restées dans sa « chambre ». Son intention de partir était irrévocable. Lisbon et lui ne s'entendait pas sur de nombreux points et il ne voulait plus blesser Lisbon. En fait, il avait appris à l'apprécier depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler au CBI. Il avait tissé des liens avec elle, des liens amicaux mais il sentait qu'il pouvait y avoir bien plus que de l'amitié. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cela, il se rappelait le pourquoi il était venu travailler au CBI, pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance. Et Lisbon ne le comprenait pas. Enfin si, elle comprenait pourquoi il voulait se venger de sa femme et de son enfant mais elle voulait que cela se fasse dans le cadre du travail de la police. Elle voulait que John le rouge soit arrêté. Alors que Jane voulait le tuer de ses propres mains et c'était source de conflit pour tous les deux. La seule solution était qu'il parte du CBI le plus vite possible pour pouvoir laisser Lisbon faire son travail comme elle l'entendait et non comme lui l'entendait. Il allait regretter ces années passées à ses côtés mais il allait aussi regretter les blagues de Rigsby, le visage inexpressif de Cho et la naïveté de Van Pelt. Oui, ses collègues allaient tous lui manquer et Lisbon en particulier. Mais sa décision était prise et il ne reviendrait pas dessus.


End file.
